


Frustration...

by StoryBel



Series: World Beyond Dreams [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Evie, Bad decisions while angry, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Inapropriate Bull, Jealous Solas, Little bit of angst, Manwhore Solas, Modern Girl in Thedas, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Possesive Solas, Sexual inuendos and jokes, Swearing, Violence, part of another story but can be read alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryBel/pseuds/StoryBel
Summary: Evie is done.She's sick of Solas sending her mixed messages.One minute he's all sweet words and loving caresses getting her hot and bothered, then he's backing off again, leaving her confused and frustrated.When she catches him doing the unthinkable Evie decides enough is enough.After confronting the man who broke her heart things get heated in all the wrong ways and the mild mannered and easily flustered Herald does something incredibly reckless.She takes The Iron Bull up on one of his sleazy inappropriate offers... right in front of the elven apostate.But will The Dread Wolf be content to let his woman be taken by another man?One off story set in the world of my 'More Than a Dream' story but can be read by itself :)Now Complete! Chapter 3 NSFW





	1. Part 1. Breaking point

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! To those who haven't read my other story my name is StoryBel. Welcome! And thank you for taking a chance on this piece. While this little one off does take place in the setting of my other stories world I've tried to made it so you don't need to have read my other work for it to make sense. Hopefully there is enough exposition so it's not confusing for any new readers. Basically this is just a bit of fun to help me out of some writers block and to give any readers a bit of a Valentine's gift ;) You don't have to read my other work to enjoy this, but if you do like it then maybe you'd like to check out where it originated from.  
> Shameless self promotion for the win!  
> My main story More Than a Dream is almost 40 chapters in and we have yet to see some proper action between the Evie and her favourite elven apostate. And after a comment from the lovely Kinako I haven't been able to get this little scenario out of my head.  
> For those who do read More Than a Dream this isn't actually apart of the story as it doesn't quite fit with the slow burn and romantic build up I'm aiming for. It's more like a 'what if' or an 'alternative story line' that would take place instead of chapter 38.  
> Also this is my first time posting anything .... well, smutty. So please be kind.  
> Alright then, let's get to this. As always I hope you enjoy.

I had come to a conclusion.

Men were idiots.

After twenty one years on Earth (and around four months in the alternative world of Thedas) you'd think I'd have realised this before now. However I'd always been a bit of a late bloomer and figuring out the mindset of the opposite sex had never been my strong suit. Mostly I had thought I was the problem, that I wasn't pretty or confident enough to hold the attention of any guy. But after a sleepless and restless night mulling over my encounters with a certain elven Fade expert I decided that I wasn't entirely to blame after all.

I mean what was I suppose to make of all these mixed signals?

I was lost, beyond confused and had no idea how to deal with him anymore. In the end I decide I was done with it all. No more thinking of him, no more trying to understand. I was just going to focus on what I should have been focusing on all along. Closing the Breach and finding a way home.

No more men. No more ogling all the ridiculously attractive males Thedas had to offer. No more thinking anything romantic about anyone.

No more thinking about him!

I ate my breakfast, thinking about Earth food and what I wouldn't give for some Nutella to go on my pancakes. Not about the fact he had yet again failed to come over and check on my marked hand as he'd used to.

I got dressed, wondering what Leliana had done with my clothes I'd been wearing on the day of my arrival, torn and bloodied from my failed attempt to seal the apocalyptic hole in the sky. Not at all about how the blue tunic I'd chosen almost perfectly matched the colour of his sharp intelligent eyes.

And I made my way over to the Chargers camp for training, excited by what I might learn today and not picturing smacking his smug cocky smirk of his stupidly handsome face.

Yep, I was completely done with him.

My usual combat teachers, Cassandra and Cullen, were spending the morning drilling the new Inquisition troops on sword and shield techniques so I was taking the opportunity to learn a bit more from my unofficial secondary teachers. Two elven mercenaries from The Bull Chargers, a diverse band of hired muscle, magic and mayhem lead by none other than The Iron Bull himself. Dalish and Skinner had kindly been helping me improve my skills were Cullen and Cassandra could not. While the two Inquisition leaders were excellent mentors in their own way they both favoured swords and fighting styles that required strength and skill, something I did not possess. Not to mention I didn't use a sword.

After realising how vulnerable I was in this world and how much of a liability I was to my companions when we went out on the field I had decided I wanted to learn to defend myself. Problem was I didn't want to kill anybody in the process, something several of my friends here had trouble comprehending. Thedas was a kill or be killed kind of place after all and most my companions had spent most their lives taking others without batting an eyelash. But even when my own life was at stake I couldn't bring myself to kill another. I just couldn't. Even if I did learn to use them, bladed weapons like swords or daggers were built for the sole purpose of killing and my greatest fear was that I'd could potentially injure or kill either friend or enemy by accident. I'd never be able to live with the guilt.

Instead I fought with my Mages staff. I'd found it within my first waking hour in this world and claimed it as mine. Without any magic of my own to make it work the way it was supposed to the long staff with its silvery sphere on the end was no better than a big weighted stick in my hands. It would take a lot more strength and skill than I possessed to end the life of another with my staff, though I used it well enough to defend myself and companions.

It was better than nothing at any rate.

Most the Chargers were already beginning their own morning training by the time I arrived. They stood panting and sweaty in neat rows while being run through some pretty intense looking drills, their leader barking orders and criticism from in the front. The big Qunari stood head and shoulders over his men, heavy arms folded over his vast mostly bare chest, his face set into an fierce frown.

"That was pathetic!" he growled, his one good eye narrowing at the sturdy blonde man in the middle of the first row who stood red faced and struggling to even out his breathing. "If you are going to go soft after a few days off the field then I'll be forced to make you run ten laps around the lake every night. With full gear on! You're better than this Grim."

"Hnuh," Grim grunted.

"What was that? You know my stand on back talk," Bull snapped threateningly.

"Hnuh," Grim grunted a little more politely.

"That's what I thought."

I wasn't sure what I was more impressed with, Grims ability to make the same noise sound so different or Bull being able to understand the meaning behind each grunt.

Bull didn't look my way as I approached, keeping his gaze on his men as I came to a stop at his side. Even without him showing any acknowledgement of my arrival I knew he was aware I was there. The Qunari spy probably knew I was on my way the moment I stepped out of my cabin.

"Bull," I greeted.

"Boss," he replied with a small smile twisting his scared mouth.

I scowled at the Qunari.

"It's Evie," I corrected stubbornly. "My name is Evie."

"I know that Boss."

I sighed heavily and gave up. I'd been trying to make Bull give up on that nickname since he'd given it to me. I was nobodies' boss. Though I suppose 'Boss' was still better than 'Herald'.

"Having fun torturing your boys?" I asked playfully.

"This is training, not torture," he replied firmly. "They were too complacent while we were in the Hinterlands so now I have to whip them back into shape."

"I think Rocky just passed out," I pointed out.

"He's just being melodramatic," Bull said waving my concern away.

"Do you mind if I rescue- I mean borrow Dalish and Skinner for a bit?" I asked hopefully. "Cullen's busy this morning and I feel like I need to work on my staff handling."

Bull took his eye from the Chargers to look me over curiously. The Ben-Hassrath agent was an expert at reading people and he knew me well enough by now to suspect something was bothering me.

"Need to work out some things huh?" he asked.

"With my combat skills," I clarified narrowing my eyes to let him know I wasn't planning on divulging more.

He shrugged.

"Go ahead. I suppose The Herald of Andraste needs all the help she can get handling _staffs_ ," Bull said with a teasing smirk.

_Urgh!_

"Har Har, very funny." I mumbled dryly glaring at the big horned man in annoyance while feeling my face heat with embarrassment.

Bull was the king of inappropriate sex related humour, often making comments or offers that would make a seasoned prostitute blush let alone shy and inexperienced me. He seemed to revel in making me feel uncomfortable. Most of the time I could take the Qunari's teasing as a joke, it was just Bull being Bull after all. It was part of his charm in a way. The big guy wasn't picky about who he slept with and had even suggested that I _'train with his staff'_ on more than one occasion. I was pretty sure he was just doing it to get a reaction but sometimes I worried he was a little bit serious with his offers.

"I thought so." Bull said cheerily, pleased he'd managed to ruffle my feathers yet again. "Dalish! Skinner! It's your lucky day ladies, you get to play with The Herald."

"Praise Mythal," Dalish breathed in relief as she broke away from the group, huffing in exhaustion.

"Who are you calling 'ladies'?" Skinner said thickly, glaring at her chief.

Dalish was a Mage, though you'd never hear her admit to that even when caught flinging lightning around like Gozer from the Ghostbusters movie. Because she often tried to hide her magical talent in front of certain people the elf had become very proficient at simply using her staff as a weapon instead of a channelling device. Her advice and tips had proved incredibly useful to me.

My other substitute trainer Skinner was as ferocious as a feral cat and as deadly as a snake. The rogue city elf preferred to use twin knives in a manner that made her name sake pretty obvious. She was quick, precise and bloody terrifying. But she moved and fought the way I needed to in order to make the most of my own experimental fighting style. I learnt a lot from sparring with Skinner and she seemed to enjoy inflicting pain on a human opponent so it was a win for both of us.

We walked away a short distance to give us room while Bull ordered the rest of the Chargers into pairs to spar. I stretched with Skinner to warm up, marvelling at how much more flexible I was compared to the first time we'd done this more than a month ago. Then Dalish led me through a slow sequence of movements that was developed by her people. I thought of it as Thedas's answer to Tai Chi, slow and relaxing but using moves that mimic martial arts techniques that were useful in a fight.

Soon we progressed to a practice match between Dalish and I while Skinner watched from the side lines, methodically sharpening her blades while sneering at my mistakes. For a time Dalish and I clashed, the sounds of our similar weapons bouncing off each other mingling with the noise from the rest of the Chargers. Dalish struck out at me, I blocked, parried and hit back only to have her do the same. It was an endless dance of twirling staffs and frenzied feet, the snow beneath us being kicked up in puffs of icy dust. For a while we seemed an even match but in the end I was still a novice and with an expert thrust and twist Dalish disarmed me. With one last swipe at my chest Dalish had me stumbling back and landing on my backside with a soft 'oomph,' the elfs staff pointing threateningly at my throat.

"You're getting better Evie," She said with a smile, the Mage quickly retracting her weapon and replacing it with an outstretched hand to help me up.

Breathing heavily but pleased by how long I'd managed to survive this time I grinned proudly as I accepted her hand and was pulled to my feet.

"Thanks," I panted. "You're going to need to teach me that last move."

"It's simple really. You just- Hey!"

Dalish's explanation was cut off by the appearance of a small and deadly fist flying between where we stood facing each other. We both jumped back startled and whirled about to face the cause of the interruption.

"Enough talk of sticks, it's my turn." Skinner declared, her fists raised in front of her ready to brawl. Apparently the city elf was sick of waiting on the side lines.

"Come on shem!" she sneered eagerly, eyes bright and mad looking. "Let's work on your hand to hand. Ha!"

Skinner didn't wait for a reply she just charged right at me with a viscous round house punch to my head. I ducked with a cry of surprise, throwing myself to the side and into in a roll, coming back up in time to see the elf charging my way yet again.

_Jesus Christ she was terrifying!_

"Hey ease up a bit!" I yelled narrowly deflecting another hit with my forearm and sloppily blocking a kick from my new opponent.

"Stop being a little bitch." She retorted. "Your enemy will not hold back in a real fight shem, neither will I."

I felt anger heat my cheeks at the insult and had to forced myself not to take her words to heart. She was right after all and the rogues bluntness was one of the reasons I liked her as a teacher. Skinner taught me what I needed to survive, not just fight.

She just wasn't very nice about it.

Squaring my shoulders I got myself recentered. The elf recognising my stance smirked happily and came forth again. Skinner was harder to read than Dalish, her attacks more unpredictable and wild which meant my responses to her moves were slower and more rushed. I wasn't graceful at hand to hand. My moves were clunky and hesitant, though I was becoming more and more comfortable with the skill.

We traded blows, Skinner giving more than she received. The elf struck with enough force to bruise but nothing more, she'd been chewed out more than once by Bull for using excessive force on someone who was still very new to combat. I didn't have to hold back however because most my punches never landed with enough force anyway. The thing about real fighting is it's tiring and after awhile attacks get sluggish and weak. Skinner hated this, she didn't like to tire so as soon as an opportunity presented itself she would take it. Today her opportunity came when I was distracted by a voice.

By all reason I shouldn't have even been able to hear him over the din of the sparing Chargers. But I did, his cool and smooth voice cutting through the racket clear as a bell.

"She's improving. Your Chargers have done well with their teachings Iron Bull, I'm impressed."

I couldn't help myself, I looked up.

Bull had turned about and was watching us practices now, supervising the reckless Skinner while he left the rest of his men in the care of his second in command Krem. He looked to the newcomer with a pleased grin.

"They learnt from the best," he bragged to the other man.

The elf at his side looked like he would have rolled his eyes at the Qunari if the action wasn't so beneath him instead he muttered a sarcastic "clearly" and kept his piercing blues gaze on where I stood.

Solas was tall for an elf, built lean but strong and was deceptively muscular beneath his frumpy and worn tunic. I could attest to that fact from past experience. His face was made up of fine angles and cheekbones that would have made male models weep in jealousy, with clever intense eyes, soft full lips and an utterly irresistible dimple in his chin. He almost looked delicate at times and among the more vibrant members of the Inquisition the Fade expert seemed to blend unassumingly into the background. But I'd gotten to know him over the last few months and the apostate was much more than the sum of his appearance. When alone Solas held himself with such strength and poise that he bordered on regal. He was a powerful Mage, balancing the powers of nature and the Fade with skill and grace to protect, heal and destroy. He was clever, quietly sarcastic, kind, gentle and more stubborn and smug than her generally let on.

And just over a week ago Solas had unknowingly broken my heart.

It all started innocently enough a few months ago with some sweet words and the odd compliment or two but after a few incidents of accidental closeness things began to develop into something a little more. Soft brushes of his hand against mine, some very affectionate touching and extremely heated looks and a few almost kisses... as much as I had wanted to fight it there was clearly something budding between us.

But each time I thought things might escalate the suave son of a bitch would back off, leaving me confused and wondering if I was imagining the whole thing.

But he'd clearly been the one initiated all those gentle caresses! Not me. Him!

As much as I wanted to deny it, I was falling for the Mage. Hard.

Then the unthinkable happened.

After a rather eventful (let's not even go there) Wintersend festival hosted by the Inquisition, I'd enjoyed a night of drinking with my new eclectic group of friends and comrades. Possibly I enjoyed it too much as I couldn't even remember most of it. Apparently I had recited dirty limericks and have some kind of drunk obsession with hair.

Needless to say my mortification was beyond words and I had vowed never to drink again.

Especially whiskey. It is evil.

While nursing my first ever hangover the next morning I'd witnessed the man, who I thought I had been flirting on and off with me since my arrival in this world, crawl out of a visiting merchants tent. In the same clothes he'd been wearing the night before might I add. A very pretty elven merchant had slinked out after Solas and smiled adoringly while moving in a little closer than was generally deemed merely friendly.

It felt as if my heart had been ripped out Temple of Doom style.

I was hurt and embarrassed. Thinking I wasn't good enough or that maybe my silly little crush had been one sided after all. Feeling foolish and unwanted.

So I avoided him. In a bid to keep what remained of my dignity intact and to heal my broken heart I did everything in my power to keep as much distance between us as possible. And for the first time since arriving in this world Solas didn't actively seek me out either. Evidently the apostate had moved on the prettier and elfier things.

Stupidly enough that made his rejection sting all the more, not that I was going to admit that. Honestly I shouldn't even care. We weren't a thing, we were an almost thing. Solas was technically free to have one night stands with whomever he wanted. I guess the problem was that he hadn't wanted it with me. So I was trying to make a clean break. I shouldn't want him to come after me and make things harder.

But I did.

Feelings were confusing things and I hated myself for having them.

And then yesterday he showed up when I was training by myself. And he got close, he said things that made my stomach flip and my skin heat. Then he kissed me.

Ok it was a kiss on the forehead but it was still a kiss.

Or was it? Did it actually count? Forehead kisses could be friendly or affectionate. I had been sure this one felt more romantic but I could be wrong. After all he'd just slept with some random elf maiden why would he be hitting on me like nothing had happened?

The whole thing had kept me up all night and had led to my conclusion that men were useless annoying and utterly frustrating creatures and I was done with them. More specifically him.

And then he shows up yet again.

_Fuck my life._

To make matters worse he shows up just in time to watch me get taken out by Skinner.

For someone so skinny and lithe the little rogue, whose head barely reached my nose when we faced each other, packed a mighty punch. She launched herself at me from less than a metre away with a scream, catching me around the waist before flinging me down to the snowy ground with a crash.

I'm ashamed to say I squeaked in surprise.

Never the one to let an advantage go to waste Skinner was quick to scramble on top of my prone form, instead of pinning me and finishing things quickly though she sat on my stomach and continued to strike.

"Ow! Hey! Stop! You win already!" I cried, pathetically trying to swat her hands away and protect my face and head.

"Oh?" she sneered leaning close enough that her small pointed nose touched my own. "Giving up are we? Would you give up if I was an enemy? Just let me kill you, that's very compliant of you shem."

"It's just a practice Skinner. Get off me!"

"What if I was your pretty Mage over there, you wouldn't fight him off would you?" She whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

I froze and looked up at the elf, my eyes narrowed angrily as I glared up her.

_Oh don't even go there bitch!_

"Skinner..." I warned lowly.

"What if I was that Noble man from the festival?" The rogue hissed cocking her head thoughtfully. "What was his name again? You know the one that likes to hurt women, make them cry. The one that got you behind the Blacksmiths and-"

She'd taken it way to far now! I'd managed to get away from that particular enemy during the festival but not without some rather close calls. The memory of those horrible darks eyes glinting from beneath his mask still haunted me.

 

Skinners head whipped to the side as my fist connected with her cheek. She fell still for a moment in surprise then spat out a mouthful of blood stained spit onto the snow.

I gasped, clasping my hands to my mouth in horror at what I'd just done.

"Oh my gosh! Skinner I'm so sorry! I-"

"That's more like it!" Skinning cheered excitedly and recommenced her attack.

"Argh!"

_Jesus Christ this elf was insane!_

What had started as a sparring session had somehow turned into a wrestling match with Skinner on top and pressing her advantage while I did my best to keep her at bay. We were a sweaty, writhing pile of arms and legs, grunting and screeching as we each tried to get on top.

"Hey anybody else getting turned on watching this?" Bull rumbled from the sideline.

"Excuse you?" Solas hissed, voice low and dangerous.

"Cheif!" Krem exclaimed clearly horrified having joined the group of spectators.

"What?! It's hot. Add a little mud and some skimpy outfits and we could make a sport of this."

_Oh for the love of....!_

I had to stop this. Now. Before the Qunari got any more ideas.

In a moment of brilliance I threw my hand out and gathered a handful of snow and dirt. Before Skinner could figure out what I was up to I threw my projectile into her face, ice and mud smattering across her eyes and mouth temporarily blinding her. It wouldn't be enough to slow her down, Skinner wasn't stupid enough to waste a hand trying to wipe it away. But the sudden move was enough to distract her for a brief moment, just enough for me to bring my knee up sharply into her lower back. She grunted and recoiled. I took advantage of the shift in her weight and rolled. Skinner was stronger and quicker than me. But I was human. I was built sturdier and heavier than she was. I got a hold of her wrists and within moments our scuffle came to an end, with the rogue lying pinned beneath me, blinking snow from her big brown eyes and spitting it from her mouth.

I'd won. For the first time ever I'd actually won against Skinner.

_YES! In your face life!_

"Aiming for the eyes?" Skinner said, eyebrow quirked questioningly. "Cheap shot shem."

"Just like you taught me," I replied still breathing heavy from the fight.

She grinned widely, showing creepily pointed incisors.

"Good girl."

I giggled, pleased with the praise and on a post victory high.

Then Bull went and ruined the moment.

"I'm so hard right now." He announced crudely.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Standing up I helped the smaller women to her feet and turned to the Qunari with an annoyed glare.

"You are such a pig Bull."

"You love it," he replied with a wink.

I wasn't about to admit it but he was right. I totally did love it. The big guy made me laugh just as much as he made me cringe.

"You're still a pig." I contended folding my arms across my chest and trying to hide my smile.

"But you do love it." He rumbled deep in his chest. "I got a lot of things I think you'd love if you came back to my tent with me."

I felt myself turning red. It seemed the Qunari was on a roll with his sex jokes today.

"Thanks but I think I'll pass," I laughed.

"You sure, my door is always open," he sing songed with a waggle of his mangled eyebrows.

"Yes most the Inquisition is well aware of that fact Bull," Solas said dryly.

The elf walked forward his face switching from disgusted annoyance to worry as he looked me over.

"Are you hurt da'len?" he asked softly.

My stomached twisted at his concern. It always felt as if he actually cared when he worried about me like this. I had to remind myself he was just doing his job as healer and friend. It was nothing more.

"Fine," I answered, quickly moving a step or two away from the Mage. "I was just training Solas, nothing to freak out over."

He frowned.

"Your lip is split and bleeding."

Running the tip of my tongue over my lip I was surprised to find he was right.

"It's just a cut, I'll be fine."

"It could still get infected or scar," Solas warned. "I can heal it for you-"

"No!" I said dismissively, much sharper than I intended. "Honestly Solas it's just a cut. I've had hundred before I met you and I haven't died yet. Stop treating me like I'm made of glass."

The elf looked stunned at my outburst. In his defence I was a little shocked too. I never spoke to people like that, especially ones looking out for my well being. But I was still mad at the Mage and obviously that anger was escaping my usually firm hold.

"If that's what you want Lady Herald," Solas said stiffly.

I nodded, looking away shame faced. The use of my unwanted title instead of my name felt like a small knife to my chest.

This was for the best. He didn't want me and I certainly wasn't good for him.

A chill silence fell between us, and the on looking members of the Bulls Charger looked to each other and shifted about awkwardly, sensing the tension between the apostate and the Inquisitions Herald.

"I could kiss it better if you want?" Bull offered happily.

I choked and then snorted with laughter.

_Really?_

Solas didn't share my amusement, turning to glare icily at the Qunari.

"Must you?" he hissed at the bigger man.

"What?" Bull said innocently.

"You know what!" Solas growled levelling the Qunari with a hard stare. "Don't you harass enough partners into your bed? Do you really need to pursue Evelyn as well?"

I felt my eyes widen at the elfs words.

_Oh my God! Talk about double standards!_

"Whoa! Calm down Solas, no need to get personal." Bull said raising his hands in surrender. "Just having a bit of fun-"

"Bloody black pots and kettles," I muttered softly under my breath, shaking my head bitterly.

"Excuse me?!" Solas said turning his annoyed glance my way.

I flushed at the attention, having forgotten I was currently surrounded by people whose hearing was a lot better than a mere humans. Those large elf ears weren't just for fantasizing about.

I should apologise, say it was nothing. Let this all blow over. But I couldn't. It had all been too much. The embarrassment, the hurt, the confusion.

The frustration.

I broke.

Turning to the elven apostate I spoke, clear and deadly.

"I said; Which are you Solas? The pot or the kettle? Because from where I'm standing you both look like kitchen equipment."

Solas blinked and frowned.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say Evelyn."

Right... He probably didn't get the Earth idiom. Well I was going to explain it to him.

_Oh boy was I ever._

This pot was going to be good and boiled by the time I was through.

"You are such a hypocrite Solas," I declared walking forward to angrily point at his chest in emphasis. "Bulls not allowed to flirt around and have one night stands but you can? Is that it? How's that fair?"

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Dalish, and Krem let out a soft "Oh shit" from the side. I ignored them, not caring that we had an audience anymore. Pandora's Box was open and there was no way in hell I was getting its contents back in.

The lines on Solas's forehead grew deeper.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about?" he said in confusion.

"Really?" I scoffed. "You don't have to be ashamed Solas, you're a consenting adult. You can screw and flirt with whoever you want. I don't care, it has nothing to do with me right? But don't give Bull flack for doing the same thing you are. At least he's honest about it. He doesn't lead people on. He doesn't give people false hope..."

"Evelyn I honestly don't-"

"You don't remember? The festival? The walk we had? The hugging? These pretty words? Or maybe the merchant who's tent you crawled out of the day after?" I interrupted angrily. My hands were shaking, hot angry tears escaping down my cheeks and I brushed them back frustrated. I was done. I needed to get out of here. My voice breaking slightly as I turned to leave. "You know what? Forget it. This is so stupid. I was such an idiot."

"Evelyn wait!" He called out taking hold of my upper arm to stop my retreat. "Listen to me!"

"Why should I?" I snapped whirling around and throwing off his hand. "You had all the chances in the world to have something more with me. You choose someone else. And that's fine, that's your choice. But don't pretend that you didn't hurt me. Just back off and let me get over my stupidness without confusing me even more!"

"Fennedhis!" Solas cursed finally losing a little of his own composure. "Will you let me speak Evelyn! You are being ridiculous."

I drew in a sharp breath of my own.

_What did he say?_

"Ridiculous?! Me?! You're the one who's up and down like a flipping yoyo and change like the bloody tide. I can't keep up with you anymore. You keep your distance but as soon as there a chance to play the hero there you are! Solas to rescue!"

"If you weren't so reckless I wouldn't need to look out for you so much," he spat waving his arms in annoyance.

I waved mine right back.

"I'm a grown woman Solas. I don't need your help. I can look after myself, you can leave me alone now."

"Maybe I will, when you stop acting like a child!" He yelled.

"OK THEN I WILL!"

I turned on my heel and stalked angrily over to where Bull and the others stood in a line watching our argument with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Without stopping I reached out and took hold of the Qunaris shoulder harness and pulled him along with me.

"Uh Boss-?" he started cautiously.

"Shut up!" I ordered.

He did.

"Where are you going?" Solas called out, the tips of his ears flushed pink with anger.

"I'm going with Bull to his tent." I called out over my shoulder enjoying the way the Mages face lost its colour and turned fearful. "I'm being an adult, just like you. So I'm taking Bull up on his offer."

Solas fell silent and I smiled victoriously.

_Take that you smug bastard. You're not the only one who can get laid._

"Really?" Bull asked his face splitting into a happy leer.

"Yep," I replied firmly. "If he can have casual, sex then so can I. I'm making an adult decision and I'm going to have a night of hot wild sex with a Qunari because that's what I want!... um as long as you want to as well of course."

Bull laughed, a deep rolling laugh that made his chest vibrate. He swung a massive arm over my shoulder and pulled me close to his side, leaning down to whisper in my ear as he began to take control and lead me towards his large tent by Havens gate. Leaving his men and the man who broke my heart behind us.

"Oh I've wanted to since I first saw you on that beach. You blushed so prettily when you touched my horns that night. I've wanted to see how far I can make that blush go ever since."

I gasped when his hand slid down to my lower back, his thumb running softly over the base of my spine through the material of my top.

_Oh God!_

"Don't worry Boss, The Iron Bulls going to take good care of you."

The Qunaris big hand fell down a little further... and squeezed.

I squeaked, eyes going wide and breaths coming faster.

Bulls lips brushed softly again my ear, then he softly nipped at the lobe and chuckled, his hot breath fanning against my neck as he whispered heatedly.

"Very good care."

He held the tent flap open and gently pushed me inside.


	2. Part 2. The Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out.  
> I wasn't happy with the second half of this chapter so I'm re writing it and posting the first part. People who already know me probably know by now I do this a lot. Sorry, but its for the best I promise.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy.

 

 

Sometimes you make choices that seem like the right one at the time, only to look back and realise it was probably the worst thing you could have possibly done.

When I was nine a group of friends and I decided to make a go-cart. We'd been forbidden from touching my dad's tools as we were kids and hammers and drills were I bit too dangerous for little hands and curious minds and were told to wait until an adult was free to help us. But we were determined to make the best go cart the world had ever seen and it couldn't wait for Dad to get back from playing golf. So in a moment of pure genius we decided that masking tape and super glue would do the job just as well as nails and bolts.

You can probably see where I'm going with this.

After dragging the cart made of plywood, old pram wheels, rope and an old booster seat up the highest and steepest hill we could find we rocked off to see who would get to ride our master piece first. I was overjoyed when my paper kicked ass and I got to be the driver for the carts début performance. Full of excitement and adrenalin I perched on the booster seat and gripped tightly to the rope while my friends gave me a big run up and launched me down the hill.

For a while it was glorious. Whooping in joy I raced down the hill side, wind tugging mercilessly at my pigtails and the ground flying away beneath me. I felt like it was the best thing we'd ever accomplished. Our creation would go down in history as the fastest ride ever. All without any nails or screws.

Then half way down the rolling green hill there was a grating ripping noise. I still remember the sick feeling of dread that sound left me with. Time didn't slow but for that brief moment between fun and disaster I had an instant of blinding clarity and I knew...

I'd done a very stupid thing.

The front axle twisted and came loose falling back into the back wheels. The front of the plywood board dropped, nose diving into to dirt where it skidded then stuck. And with all the speed of a rocket car behind me I was launched through the air, landing three metres from the crash site and rolling the remainder of the way down the hill.

I received some nasty bruising, some interesting scabs, a broken collarbone and two weeks without desert for doing something so dangerous when I'd been told to wait for an adult.

In my defence at least I'd been smart enough to wear my bike helmet, the result could have been a lot worse otherwise.

Bulls' tent was large by comparison to the standard orange canvas two sleepers that the Inquisition provided, though it seemed to shrink in size as soon as the large horned man followed me in. Seeing as the Chargers moved around a lot depending on their contracts this tent was basically the Qunaris portable home. Being a practical military man the tent was simply furnished. An extra wide collapsible cot was pushed to the back corner, a chest of belongings resting at its foot. A small table and stool acted as Bulls writing desk and there was an armour stand by the entrance that held a few variations of his shoulder harness. His desk was neat and tidy, his correspondence and letters back to the Qun kept organised and neat. But that was where his meticulous organisation ended. His bed sheets were rumpled and hanging half off the mattress, a pair of pants poked out of his chest, several dirty socks littered the floor and various deadly looking weapons were spilling out from under the cot.

And to top it all off there was a lacy bra hanging from his armour stand right next to a pair of men's briefs that were clearly too small to belong to the tents owner.

_Charming._

While Bull was still a part of the strict and ordered Qun he took full advantage of his role as an undercover Tal-Vashoth spy to cut loose a little. He explained to me once that it was what people expected to see of a Qunari outcast so he gave it to them. Personally I believed he got a little joy from his small act of rebellious mess. I wasn't going to judge him for that.

No, at the moment I was too busy judging somebody else to even waste a thought on The Iron Bulls messy quirks.

_Stupid pointy eared bastard!_

I couldn't believe Solas. Ordering me to listen to him after how he'd been behaving! He didn't even acknowledge that he'd been caught out. Then he had the nerve to call me ridiculous, to imply that I was a child!

_Grrrrr!_

Well I would show him. If he wanted to play playboy that was fine by me. Two could play at that game.

I could be a sex goddess the likes of which Haven had never seen!

_Who'd be the child then Solas?! Not me!_

As I fumed and internally raged there was the faint sound of buckles coming undone and heavy fabric falling to the floor behind me.

It was like the go cart incident all over again.

The ominous noise.

The chilling, hollow sense of dread.

Soon the ground was going to disappear beneath me and this time I had no bike helmet for protection.

I felt my eyes widen and the colour drain from my face as realisation hit me like a sledge hammer.

I was in The Iron Bulls tent, alone with the beast of a man. The promise of an afternoon of angry revenge sex in store for me.

Sex.

With Bull...

...

I'd done a really, really stupid thing.

_OMIGOD! What had I done?!_

The thing was in the heat of the moment, even when declaring my intentions in front of half the Chargers and Solas, the act of actually having sexual intercourse with Bull never even crossed my mind. Which was bloody insane considering I may have made a comment about having a night of wild sex with a Qunari. I hadn't thought about what would happen when we got back to the tent just that people would see us going there. Wanting to prove to Solas that I could be as unaffected as he was I had just went ahead and stole the Mercenary Captain away in the middle of his training knowing news would get around about The Herald of Andraste running off with the biggest man whore in Haven. But I had no desire to actually sleep with the Qunari. Yes, Bull was handsome in a rugged beasty kind of way and I'll admit I was a little curious. Plenty of people in town could and had attested to his prowess in the bedroom but the prospect of sleeping with him just wasn't that appealing to me. To be honest as much as I liked Bull he scared the crap out of me, his background as a spy making it hard to completely trust the man and his intentions. Yet I'd basically demanded that he join me in something so intimate...

_What was wrong with me?!_

I was also beginning to release that there may have been a bit of malicious intent behind my actions as well. That despite the fact Solas clearly wasn't interest I wanted to try and make him jealous. I wanted him to hurt like I had. Not that it would work mind you, the elf wasn't interest enough to get jealous. But still... the realisation that I would do something so bitchy made me feel sick.

I wasn't that kind of person. Not normally. I didn't normally lose my temper like that either, I guess I was so used to just suppressing my anger that when it finally came out I didn't know what to do with it. Solas had just made me so frustrated and mad, I completely lost it and I did something reckless, petty and childish.

Turned out the elf was right about me after all.

Worst of all I'd dragged Bull into this mess, putting two friendships at risk with one stupid idea.

_Well done Evie, you out did yourself on the stupid this time._

I needed to fix this. At the very least I had to stop it from continuing further.

Feeling embarrassed and ashamed I turned around ready to apologise. Prepared to plead temporary insanity and beg for forgiveness.

"Bull I need to- HOLY PENIS!"

In my guilt I'd forgotten that it was the sound of clothes being discarded that had drawn me out of insanity and back to reason.

_SWEET MOTHER OF ALL THAT WAS GOOD AND RIGHT!!!!!_

Bull was naked. Completely naked. Every inch of scared grey skin pulled taunt over bulging muscle exposed and on full display to my eyes as he stood proudly, hands on hips in a superman pose. The only thing he was wearing was his eye patch and a cocky smile.

And of course the first place I looked was down.

Then I couldn't pull my eyes away once I did.

The warrior was a big guy. A very big guy! And everything about the man was proportionate to that. From his massive chest, tree trunk thighs and legs, thick arms and saucepan lid hands to his wide spread and pointed horns. Bulls' manhood was no exception to that rule. The Qunari was hung like the beast he was named after. In fact he was probably bigger.

"Like what you see?" he rumbled lowly.

"Uh.. hum...wha-?"

I had no words. My mind had turned to mush. Bulls' penis had turned me brain dead.

It wasn't that I liked what I was seeing. It was more like I was mesmerised it. Long, thick and dusky purple in colour it jutted out at half mast, swinging like a pendulum between his massive bulging thighs. Back and forth, back and forth. It was both hypnotic and horrifying.

How did all those women even walk out of this tent after he was done with them? It was a physical impossibility! The thought of which made me clench my legs together tightly in protection of my lady parts. Surely something that big would rip a woman in two. Oh God and the men! How were all his male conquests not dead?!

And that was what I'd signed myself up for...

_Fuck me ._

"That is the plan Boss."

I felt my face boil. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

And I certainly didn't mean it like _that._

"N-no, I ... er not me." I coughed and stuttered, finally beginning to remember how to talk. "I mean I... shit. I don't want your ah... you know. No offense! It's a very nice... thing... but not for me ok?"

_Yep, clear as mud. Well done brain. Good job communicating your polite refuse of sex with the massive cock of destruction._

Bull took a step forward, his arms out stretched.

I took two very quick steps back.

"Don't be shy. I only bite if that's what you're into." The Qunari said lowly.

The monster penis of destruction twitched.

_Jesus Christ it was alive!_

I backed away further eyes glued fearfully to the big mans crotch. In my haste I lost track of my position in the room. I stepped on something round and pointed which rolled out from beneath me, a mace I realised belatedly, one of the many weapons spilling out from under Bull cot. I lost my footing, rolling my ankle in the process and falling back onto the bed with a sudden cry of distress, pain shooting up my leg. I rolled back onto the bed, pulling my leg up to clutch at the sore limb.

Bull was hovering over me in an instant, all trace of romantic intent gone and replaced with worry.

"What hurts?" he asked frowning, big fingers already working the laces of my boot.

"My ankle, damn it! I tripped on one of your stupid weapons," I gritted out, looking to Bull with annoyance. "Don't you ever put them away?"

"Normally my visitors know better than to walk backwards over sharp and pointed instruments," he replied unaffected as he began to pull my boot free and then my sock.

"Well I'm sorry I was distracted by your monster co- OW!"

I yelped as the motion aggravated the injury further.

"Ow! Be careful. That hurt's." I cried trying to pull my ankle away, I could tell he was being as gentle as possible but it still throbbed like a bitch.

He held firm and began to prod around the rapidly swelling foot.

"Hold still," he ordered gruffly. "This might hurt a little-"

All of a sudden the entrance to Bulls tent flared open in a rush of cream material and sudden day light. Bull and I both turned blinking rapidly and squinting against the early afternoon glare at the silhouette that darkened the entrance way.

"Get. Off. Her!" a smooth icy voice seethed.

My eyes went wide when the intruder came into focus.

"Solas?!" I gasped.

_What was he doing here?_

The elf ignored me, stepping further into the tent his furious gaze was intent on staring down the bigger man who currently stood leaning over where I lay sprawled out atop his rumpled bed, still naked and holding one of my boots in one massive hand. Solas already had his staff out, held casually by his side. But even I could see his grip tighten and his hands shake when he saw the position we were in.

_Oh no._

The air around the Mage crackled with pure unfiltered rage as he stalked closer to the Qunari. His clear cerulean eyes lacking their usual calm serenity were now cold and unforgiving.

"Now," Solas ordered icily and produced a few crackles of angry lightning along his staff. He didn't need to verbalise a threat, the intention to harm Bull if he didn't comply was as clear as the tips of his pointed ears.

Bull straightened up slowly, cautiously. He may have been bigger and stronger than the elf, but he knew size and muscle meant nothing when up against a Mage.

"Solas," he greeted stiffly. "Not that I don't appreciate the visit but you are kind of interrupting something."

I slowly turned to look at the Qunari in horror.

_What the actual hell was he thinking?!_

Antagonizing an already pissed of Mage was beyond stupid and I knew that Bull was well aware of that. Honestly I wasn't even sure what Solas was even doing here. I knew my angry words earlier would have likely made him upset, but I never expected the elf to come after me. Solas wasn't generally the type to go chasing down an argument. The more likely rational for Solas's sudden appearance was that he was trying to yet again protect me from myself. Somehow the notion made me even more upset with him. Solas always thought he knew best. Admittedly I had made a mistake in my decision to take Bull up on his offer, but it was my mistake. Solas had no right to meddle. I could fix it myself.

I didn't need his pity.

Solas growled low in his throat and stepped up so he was inches from the Qunaris chest and glaring up at the man viciously. Despite the difference in size it was somehow hard to tell which of the two was more intimidating.

"Se mor dahn'direlan dam," Solas hissed. "You will not touch her."

Bulls dark eyes seemed to harden and his nostrils flared.

"Who's to say I already haven't elf?" He leered.

"Bull!" I yelled in appal, scrambling to try and stand only to fall back down to sit on the edge of the cot with a yelp when I put any weight on my injured ankle.

Solas looked as if he was ready to kill the other man, the tips of his ears were flushed red with anger and his mouth was set into a tight line.

"You bastard," the elf seethed lowly, frost beginning to form along his staff as the sparks of lightning around his hand flared out dangerously.

Bull folded his arms across his chest smugly. "What's the matter? Upset I had the balls to take what I wanted when you didn't."

"Hardly," Solas replied. "Merely disgusted by your tactics Ben-Hassrath. You are a manipulative monster taking advantage of The Herald in such away, though I should hardly be surprised."

I stiffened, that little ripple of anger reappearing like a little flickering fire in my chest.

I knew what Bull was. I wasn't an idiot. I had secrets that the world of Thedas couldn't yet know. My origins and other worldlyness could destroy the Inquisition. If Bull ever found out and passed that information back to the Qun everything we'd worked for up until now would have been for nothing. It was because of this that I was always on my guard here, always watching what I said or how I acted. Always so careful and cautious about what I might revel. Yet here Solas was implying that I was being tricked or used by Bull.

Did he really think I was so weak and gullible? That I was at risk of giving away such important information?

_Ouch._

Bull raised his arms out wide, mouth twisted into a haughty sneer.

"I'm an open book Mage, I don't need to trick anyone into my bed. Evie knew exactly what she was getting into and came here anyway. Not my fault she got tired of waiting and came to find a real man."

"Bull, cut it out!" I warned, cutting my eyes nervously towards where the Mage stood. I didn't want things to escalate, this situation was already bad enough.

"Come on Evie admit it," Bull replied sending a smirk my way. "If he was a real man we wouldn't even be here right now."

"What exactly are you implying?" Solas hissed.

"I'm saying you're sackless elf!" The Qunari jeered. "You had your chance Solas, you were too much of a coward to take it."

"Do not test me Iron Bull, you will not like the consequences." Solas spat through gritted teeth. "I'm wont merely fall to your level and trade immature insults with you if you push me too far."

"Oh? Then maybe you'd rather I tell you how soft and sweet the Heralds mouth is."

Solas and I both froze, twin looks of horror and shock on our faces.

_What!_ My mind screamed, unable to voice my outrage I was so stunned by the big mans claim. _How the hell would he know? We'd never kissed!_

"What?" Solas asked, eerily calm.

Bull's eyes glittered maliciously. "Soft as pillows, sweet as strawberries. And she responds so eagerly. You know what they say about the quiet ones, they-"

I didn't find out what ludicrous things they said about 'the quite ones.' Bull never got to finish his sentence, instead his head snapped back and he fell heavily to the ground clutching at his face with a surprised grunt.

_"_ Nuva mar’edhis banafelas i miol’en av ra _,"_ Solas growled, shaking his hand slightly to ease his hand a little from the force of the punch he just landed. "Stay away from her."

_Oh my God! What the hell was going on?!_

I jumped up from my seat on the cot and hoped over to hover worriedly over the downed warrior, careful not to put to my pressure on my rolled ankle.

"Oh my- Are you ok?" I cried out as Bull began to sit upright. He shook his head as if to clear it then sniffed, trying to stem the slow trickle of blood flowing from his nose.

"Yeah." He said wincing as he gingerly touched his nose with his thumb. "What's one more broken nose?"

He broke his nose? Solas broke Bulls nose!

_Ok, that's it. This was now beyond ridiculous._

I turned to the elf.

"What the hell is wrong with you Solas?!" I yelled, hands on hips. "That's your friend whose face you just mangled."

"It's not that bad-"

"Shut up Bull!"

Solas glared angrily my way. "He's not my friend. And neither is he yours Evelyn."

"And who are you to decide who my friends are?" I replied hotly.

"Did you not hear how he was just talking about you?!" The Mage yelled, waving an angry arm in Bulls direction. "That pervert is clearly using you."

"Because that's the only reason any one would try to and get close to me, right?" I quipped bitterly, fighting back angry tears of frustration. "Because I'm The Herald of Andraste, the Inquisitions little puppet. What valuable little chest piece I am, best get on my good side so I'll tell you everything and get you into the good parties."

"That's not what I-"

"So what if he is?!" I cut the elf off angrily."Why do you even care? It's not like you want me, you've made that perfectly clear. None of this has anything to do with you so you might as well leave Solas."

I felt a traitorous tear escape and roll down my cheek and quickly turned away so he wouldn't see. Squaring my shoulders I fished out my handkerchief and bent down to Bulls level, busying myself with trying to clean up the Qunaris' face and ignoring the Mage. Hoping he'd take the hint and just leave. After a few swipes of the thin material, Bulls large hand came up to stop my work. When I looked at him questioningly he stared back wordlessly and inclined his horned head meaningfully, indicating I should look behind.

With a sigh I reluctantly twisted around.

Solas was still there, the Mage standing in the exact same place looking my way. His brow was furrowed with an almost hurt expression on his face, his eyes sad and remorseful.

My heart clenched painfully.

"I don't want you?" He repeated softly.

I looked down at my hands and shrugged.

"Why would you?" I said feeling the rejection burn anew and my throat felt tight. "I'm childish remember?"

I went to turn back around, tired of all this. I just wanted to make sure Bull was alright then I would go back to my little cabin to lick my wounds and try and forget this whole thing had ever happened. I could only hope this disaster wouldn't affect our little teams work out in the field, though I doubted Solas would ever throw up a barrier spell in Bulls defence ever again.

_Well done Evie. You have a real talent for ruining everything you touch_.

There was heavy breath from behind me and the thud of quick determined strides, then the familiar sounds of a staff being tossed aside and cluttering to the floor. Before I knew it firm hands had gripped my shoulders and turned me around until I was staring up at Solas's handsome face. The elfs chiselled jaw was set and determined, his eyes dark, stormy and staring at me with an intensity that made my stomach flip.

"Sol-?"

His hands came up to cup either side of my face, the tips of his long fingers tangling into my hair as he held me still. Then without a word he bent down and covered my mouth with his.

It took a moment for my mind to catch up with what was happening. It didn't make sense. We were arguing, mad at each other. And he didn't have those sort of feelings towards me. But there was really no mistaking it this time; it wasn't just a friendly peck.

Solas was kissing me.

His mouth was hard and insistent upon mine, soft lips pressing firm and guiding as he coaxed mine to move and part beneath him. There was a wet sweep of his tongue against my bottom lip before he changed the angle of his mouth and he began explore deeply.

And then it didn't matter that my head hadn't figured out what was going on.

I melted, eyes fluttering closed with a small whimper. All thought process focusing on one thing only, the feel of his lips and whatever I could do to make sure this sensation never ended.

_Oh wow!_

Every brush of his mouth and stroke of his tongue was like a small burst off fire I could feel gathering low in my belly. Solas was unyielding, taking what he wanting and giving me everything I could want for in return. Hot and hungry, I was slowly being devoured in the best possible way.

I felt weak, one hand grasping tight to the front of his shirt to prevent me from falling while the other slide up around his neck to pull him closer and prevent him from moving away. I began to tentatively move my lips with his, gasping when this produced the most heady sounding groan from Solas chest. He deepened the kiss further, our tongues danced and breath mingled. I couldn't bring myself to pull away, even as bright spots of light began to flicker behind my eyelids and the room began to spin from lack of oxygen.

Solas pulled away first, I grasped out a needy breath then quickly tried to follow his retreating mouth, whining pathetically as it moved out of reach.

_No, don't stop. I don't need air. Please come back here._

Breathing heavy and panting the Mage bent and lowered his head so his forehead rested against mine, one of his hand trailing down to my waist as he continued to hold me still while the other began to lazily stroke my cheek. When he opened his eyes again his pupils were dilated and predatory, fixed on my mouth.

"Oh fuck that was hot," Bull muttered still sitting on the floor besides where we stood. Some part or reason that was still lost behind a thick cloud of lust in my head wanted to reach out and kick him for interrupting the moment. But it was like the whole world had disappeared, everything apart from the man in front of me was a distant dream that was no longer important and easily forgotten.

Even a giant naked Qunari couldn't distract me from the man in front of me at that moment. Which was probably not healthy.

I swallowed dryly and tried to get myself under control.

"What are you doing Solas?" I asked, voice sounding too hoarse and breathy to actually be mine.

He smirked, one side of that amazing mouth twisted up higher than the other. The hand on my waist tightened and suddenly pulled me in close so I was pressed right up against the hard planes of his body. Feeling something hard and hot pressing into my belly through his tight leather breaches I bit back a strangled moan.

Solas leaned down and spoke low into my ear, his smooth voice turning into a rasping growl.

"Taking what I want."

With more strength than was humanly possible in a body so lean, the Mage lifted me up. Without even a grunt of effort Solas threw me over his shoulder in a firemans hold, my ass sticking up next to his face while my head dangled down his back, close enough to ogle the tight curves of his own glorious backside.

_Yum..._

"We're going someplace more private to...talk." Solas declared already turning and walking towards the tent flaps."Say goodbye to The Iron Bull Evelyn."

"Huh?... Bye Butt...I mean Bull!" I obeyed dazedly still staring at the elfs rear, enjoying the way the muscles moved as he walked.

_That butt was so distracting it should be illegal!_

We left the tent, Solas holding me with a securing arm around my lower back as I jostled slightly with each step he took. I wasn't sure exactly what had just happened but my hazy kiss addled mind could put together two things.

Firstly I was leaving Bull naked and bleeding in his tent, no longer at risk of being broken by his monster penis. Which I was pretty sure was a good thing.

Secondly Solas had just kissed the living daylights out of me and was taking me somewhere private where assumedly there might be more kissing. This was almost assuredly a good thing.

....

_Finally!_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.
> 
> "Se mor dahn'direlan dam," - Basically 'you big moronic ox.'  
> "Nuva mar’edhis banafelas i miol’en av ra."- 'May your dick rot and the insects eat it'  
> I have no excuses, the above sentence was just too good to leave out, even if it's not a very Solas thing to say.
> 
> The elven words I've used I got from Project Elvhen by FenxShiral. Its a fabulous resource for anyone writing a DA fanfic, so credit goes to them :)
> 
> There will be a final chapter. It will be smutty.  
> Comments and Kudos fuel my muse so if you want it out quicker.... that's right I will hold the smut hostage.  
> Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed please check out Evies story.


	3. Part 3. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Solas kiss and make out- I mean up! Kiss and make up.... and make out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. Can't believe it's done and I'm actually posting this.  
> Before everybody reads ahead I just need to clarify something regular readers of mine already know.  
> I know the word da'len is used as term to address a younger person or a child. In my version of things (yes I am taking some creative licence here) Solas eventually starts to use da'len as a term of endearment just for Evie, she is a lot younger than him as is pretty much everyone else alive in Thedas for that matter. She does act young and can come across as naïve but Solas certainly doesn't see her as a child, that would be so wrong. I see it like how a modern man might call their partner 'Baby' or 'Babe' (Any Janet Evanvich fans out there? Any Babes? Yes? No? for shame go and read her stuff) It kind of becomes like a pet name, that's why he uses it so much with her.  
> Any way you have waited long enough.  
> Let the smuttiness begin.

 

 

 

Krem watched his leader's tent at a cautious distance, listening to the muffled but clearly raised voices echoing within. He sighed in exasperation and glared angrily at the closed tent flap.

"Damn it chief," he muttered aloud as if his employer was actually within ear shot. "What are you playing at this time?"

As the second in command of the Bulls Chargers keeping an eye on the chief usually fell to Cremisius's shoulders. Not that he really had much control over the Qunari, Bull was after all his superior officer and Krem would always be a soldier. But Bull did listen to him.... on occasion.

It wasn't like the big man was out of control or anything, the Qunari just liked sex. He enjoyed making other people feel good and people tended to flock to the man for that very reason. To most Bull was seen as someone exotic and dangerous. Bored spouses and curious youths looking for a bit of fun were often found lounging the Qunaris quarters and as Bull would often say to his men: 'It would be impolite and hurtful to turn them away.'

But even while living the front of a Tal-Vashoth mercenary the need for policy and restriction ran deep for The Iron Bull and there were certain self inflicted rules he never broke.

Throughout all the long years Krem had known and worked with him Bull was always honest and upfront about where he stood and what his partners were getting into. He never did anything long term. Never forced anyone into something they didn't want and never tricked anyone unless it was part of some undercover information gathering Qun task (And Krem knew better than to stick his nose into that particular shit pile).

And Bull _never_ ever had relationships with someone if there was even the slightest chance it would jeopardise a contract or a friendship.

Of course even these rules weren't always enough to keep the Qunari out of trouble all the time and the Chargers had been chased out of more than a few towns by irate Fathers, Mothers, fiancés, husbands and wives because of The Iron Bulls more interesting conquests. Sometimes it was amusing. Other times it was annoying. A few times it had been downright terrifying! Being chased out of a Nevaran city by a very pissed off necromancer and a horde of his un-dead relatives ought to be enough to teach most people a lesson.

Yet here Krem stood, standing on guard, waiting for the tell tale sound of his chief being set a blaze by yet another furious Mage. The Tevinter swordsman had his mouth set into hard line and his brow furrowed with both annoyance and confusion at Bulls uncharacteristic actions.

Fooling around with the Herald of Andraste in the middle of the Inquisitions base of operations was one thing (a very stupid thing that could potentially get the Chargers kicked out of the Inquisition and get Bull into a lot of trouble with the Qun) but not completely out of the realm of probability. After all Evie had clearly declared her consent so half the Inquisition would hear and wasn't the type to kick up a fuss and cause problems if things went sour afterwards. However sleeping with a young, rather naive women, a companion and friend no less, who was clearly head over heels in love with somebody else was a complete other disaster waiting to blow up in the Qunaris face like one of Rockys' experiments.

And given the way the elven Apostate had stormed after the two looking like a one man thunderstorm Krem didn't see how this could end without his leader being turned into a black smudge on the floor of his own tent.

He'd probably deserve it too.

But instead of running into the tent and hauling the bigger man out by his horns like he was sorely tempted to do Krem waited. Whatever the big idiot was up to it didn't really matter in the end, he trusted The Iron Bull. Even if he had screwed them all over Krem would still protect the Qunaris' massive scared back as they all fled the combined forces of the Inquisitions army.

Hurling abuse and insults at him the whole way.

When the tent flap suddenly flared open and the bald headed elf reappeared Krem straightened his stance and stood at the ready only to stare with mild shock as the Mage emerged with the Herald of Andraste draped over his shoulder like a very willing sack of flour.

Krem didn't know Solas all that well, they'd travelled together on the journey back to Haven from The Storm Coast when the Chargers had first been recruited but they hadn't spoken much more than polite small talk. A Tevinter sell sword and an elven apostate didn't have much in common after all. To Krem Solas had always seemed rather... bland and nondescript, while he'd noticed the Heralds shy attraction to the man he'd never really understood the appeal.

But the man stalking out of Bulls tent in long purposeful strides seemed like a completely different person to the unassuming apostate Krem was used to. He stood tall and strong, radiating some kind of animalistic dominance that Krem wouldn't have been surprised if the elf began to growl at him for being too close to his latest capture. It was his eyes the Vint realised, normally Solas eyes were a sharp intelligent blue but now they were dark and hard and unyielding. Krem didn't even need the menacing stare of warning currently being sent his way to realise any interference on his behalf would be met with a very swift and likely painful response by the Mage.

Instead he took an instinctive step back and raised both hands in a gesture of surrender.

He liked Evie well enough but he wasn't about to risk dismemberment for her outside a battle field.

Solas seemed to smirk, inclining his head smugly as he readjusted his hold on the women with a far too effortless shrug of his shoulder. Krem heard Evie try to bite back a gasp but notice that she was in no way struggling to get free, in fact he was pretty sure she had been about grab the elfs ass before he'd shifted her.

"Lieutenant Aclassi," The Mage greeted politely, the calm smooth voice a complete contrast to his current menacing stance and demeanour.

Without waiting for a reply Solas turned and strode towards the edge of the camp. With a quick gesture from his free hand the elf and his captive turned blue and translucent as he used a Fade-step spell to travel past Havens gate, a second casting of the same spell sending them to the other side of the recruits tents and training ground within a matter of seconds leaving a trail of displaced snow in his wake.

Krem blinked. Then blinked again.

"Well that was.... something." He mumbled out loud before shaking himself out of shock and turning his mind back to his original purpose.

Making his way over to Bulls tent the Vint pushed open the heavy material without preamble and walked in to find the Qunari sitting on his bed in nothing but his eye patch and holding a bloody rag to his nose.

Well he hadn't been turned into a pile of soot or a frog so his Second could relax now.

"Ah Krem Cake!" The horned giant said cheerfully if a bit nasal sounding. "You missed the show."

"Not entirely," Krem muttered still a little unnerved by the Mages display before. "What in the void were you thinking? The Herald? Seriously? I know you like to tease the girl Chief but don't you think this was taking things too far?"

"If you recall she propositioned me," Bull retorted dabbing at his nose and wincing slightly.

Krem scoffed.

"Like you're so innocent Mr _'I'll kiss it better''!_ Thank the Maker things didn't go any further than it did or you probably have Lady Cassandra down here demanding your horns for her mantle place." He reached down to pick up a discarded pair of Bulls pants and tossed them unceremoniously at his leaders chest. "And could you please put some trousers on? I see enough of your naked ass around camp as it is"

"It's good to let the boys' breathe once in a while," Bull replied smirking as he lounged back onto his elbows and spread his legs wider in defiance. "... Or sock in your case I suppose."

Krem rolled his eyes at the sad joke, he didn't take offense though. The Vint wasn't ashamed of what he was and Bull was actually one of the most accepting peopled he'd ever met in regards to his gender. It was good to joke about it, better than pretending or ignoring and he knew it was done without any malice intended.

"Are you trying to distract me from your latest failed romance?" the Vint asked raising a knowing eyebrow.

"And who said it failed?" The Qunari said, his scared and twisted face looking almost indignant.

"The blood nose for one and the fact that your girl just got carted off by another man while you were left naked and alone. Unless that's part of your genius plan of seduction."

"Well the nose was a bit of a surprise," he admitted reluctantly. "I wasn't expecting Solas to use a fist instead of a spell but otherwise yeah, I'd say it went pretty well."

Krem froze as the day's events seemed to click into place and make more sense, narrowing his eyes he stared intently at his boss who in return grinned victoriously.

"Wait," the smaller man said slowly. "Did you plan this? This whole thing between you and Evie... Just so she'd end up with the Mage?"

Bulls grin widened.

"Well I had to improvise a little; she sprung that offer on me pretty suddenly after all, but basically yeah."

"Why?!" Krem rasped lowly in disbelief and no small annoyance.

"Oh come on Krem!" Bull groaned, finally standing up from his bed to yank on one pant leg and then another. "Do you think either of them was ever going to make a move on each other without a push? Evie's too bloody shy and Solas is so closed off he's basically a monk. If things had gone on any longer they both spend the next few months fawning over each other from a distance until they spontaneously combusted from sexual frustration. I just did them both a favour and gave Solas a bit of incentive to man the fuck up. And as you saw it worked."

"So what, we're into the business of match making now as well as fighting demons?" The Vint laughed incredulously.

"If that's what it takes to make travelling with them both bearable then sure, why not?" Bull answered offhandedly while tying up his fly and hunting for his belt.

"You, you..." Krem was struggling to decide whether he was impressed or horrified with the Qunari eventually deciding upon an awed mix of the two. "You sneaky bastard."

"Ben Hass-rath." Bull said simply, clamping his second on the shoulder as he made his way to exit the tent. "Now hurry up! You've got shield drills to finish off and I need Stiches to fix my nose."

Krems stomach dropped and he bit back a curse. With thoughts of more dreaded training now occupying his concentration he followed his friend and superior back out into the snowy camp, completely forgetting about the intimidating apostate and his captured Herald.

 

 

_Meanwhile across Haven, in a small abandoned alchemist cabin, away from prying eyes...._

 

** Evie **

 

_This couldn't actually be happening,_ I thought to myself while staring dreamily at the taut green leather covered backside of my captor.

_I mean this was the stuff of very cheesy romance novels,_ I mused watching the ground move far too quickly beneath us as Solas used a spell to make us travel more rapidly passed Cullens recruits.

_Girls like me didn't get carried off by handsome brooding elf Mages... Even in bloody Thedas where brooding elf Mages actually existed_ , I reasoned as he pushed open the door to the lone unused cabin that stood just outside Havens borders, slamming it shut and locking it behind us.

_It has to be a dream_ , I concluded as he unceremoniously deposited me on the hard surface of a paper littered desk before stepping in close, effortlessly wedging himself between my legs and threaded his long fingers into my braided hair, angling my face upwards to his....

_Oh God please don't let me wake up!_ I pleaded as his mouth descended back to mine.

I wasn't all that experienced in romance. I'd only ever had one actual boyfriend during my last year of high school and had kissed one or two others since. It was becoming more and more evident that Solas was undeniably not as innocent as I.

The Mage knew how to kiss.

He knew how to kiss really, really, really well.

His mouth was hard and insistent against mine, conveying a heated urgency he could no longer voice. Yet it wasn't messy or hurried, Solas didn't do messy. He did precise, calculated and purposeful and he did it to perfection. Not one sweep of his tongue or brush of his lips were wasted as he took complete control, guiding my lips to match his, taking as much pleasure from my mouth as he was giving. And I was helpless to resist, clinging desperately to the material of his shirt and giving my all just to keep up.

_Hot damn he was good at this!_

So engrossed in what was happening it wasn't until blurry dark spots began to dance behind my eye lids that I realised just how long it had been since I last took a breath. I felt a frustrated whimper escape my throat and clung tighter to the elf as he angled the kiss deeper.

_Again! Damn it I didn't want to pull away. Why did I need to breathe anyway?_

Either due his own lack of oxygen or because he sensed my distress Solas pulled back with a small gasp of his own which turned into a rumbling growl before he lowered his head and latched onto the juncture between my neck and clavicle.

My sharp relieved inhale turned into the most embarrassingly load moan of ecstasy and surprise as he sucked the sensitive flesh into his mouth and laved it with his tongue, so much so that I quickly slapped a hand over my own mouth to stifle it.

_Oh sweet mother of everything holy that felt good._

Solas looked up from his work, his eyes such a dark and stormy blue they were almost completely black, pupils dilated wide and hungry.

"You like that Evelyn?" he asked knowingly lowering his mouth back down to the same spot, keeping his gaze locked on mine.

I nodded my head feverishly, unable to refute a thing as his name left my mouth like a plea.

"Solas-!"

"Ma da'len," he murmured in a rasping groan, kissing the side of my neck, breath hot against my skin. "Sing for me again my Evelyn. Ma’ahsa. Mine!"

Then he nipped me, his teeth biting softly into my skin with just enough force to leave a mark.

"Ah!"

I hoped that wasn't actually as loud as it had sounded otherwise we'd have half the recruits running our way with weapons drawn.

_But God it felt so good!_

I could feel it all the way down in my core, hitting me like a bolt of lightning and setting my already heated body aflame.

Oh I was his alright, no denying it anymore the Mage had me mind body and soul.

Yet even as I reached out and pulled his face back to mine and kissed him hard, nail skimming the back of his neck as he groaned hungrily in approval... even as his nimble fingers reached up to undo the padded leather breast piece I'd worn for protection something played on the edge of my thoughts like an annoying moth that would not leave the flames alone.

_I was his... but he wasn't mine._

I could tell myself it didn't matter, that I should just take what he was offering and enjoy it. But it didn't change the sudden doubt and hurt that was sliding into my heart like a shard of ice, extinguishing the flames of desire that were still trying to consume me.

I couldn't do it. Not like this. Not with so much being left unsaid or unanswered.

Solas pushed my training armour off and it fell to the floor with a thump and clatter, his mouth never leaving mine. I placed my hands on his hard chest and with the biggest effort of will known to women kind I pushed myself back.

And immediately hated myself for doing so.

_I am a complete idiot to turn this down._

Panting and gasping for air I held the Mage back at arms length, feeling his own chest rise and fall only a little slower than my own.

"Evelyn," he breathed reaching out for me again, judgement still impaired by heady want.

"Wait!" I panted. "I- I... we... j-just wait... please."

Solas froze, understanding and horror that he may have over stepped my boundaries reflected across his handsome angled face as he struggle to regain his usual calm composure.

"My apologies," he said heavily, voice still rough. "I'd should of.... If you don't want this-"

"I do! I do want this." I interjected quickly before looking away feeling insecure and anxious. "I mean... I just.... I want... I don't .... I don't want to be one of many."

His hand slid under my jaw tilting my face to look back at him before curling it around to caress the side of my face tenderly.

"Ma' Evelyn," Solas breathed leaning down to chastely brush his lips over mine, once then twice before leaning his forehead against mine and proceeding to stroke my check with tender sweeps of his thumb. "There is only you. How could there be anyone else?"

I shuddered and leaned further into his touch even as my heart clenched and my throat went tight.

_Liar..._

"What about the merchant from the festival?" I rasped feeling the tears welling in the corners of my eyes. "I saw you..."

He frowned but didn't pull away, looking genuinely confused.

"You mentioned something of the sort before and I still have no idea what you are talking about da'len."

_Geez were there so many of them that the elf couldn't keep track?_

Taking a deep breath I took a hold of his hand and gently removed it from my face before looking up at him evenly.

"The morning after the festival we, myself, Sera, Varric and a few others saw you coming out of a visiting merchants' tent." I swallowed hard at the memory and took to glaring at my lap. "She was beautiful and elegant and an elf. And she was all over you and you had on the same clothes from the night before..."

"Is that what all this is about?" Solas asked sounding almost amused.

Pouting sullenly I looked away. It wasn't funny.

"My word," he exclaimed lowly. "Are you jealous Evelyn?"

I felt myself bristling at the comment. Angry, embarrassed heat clawing right up to the very roots of my hair.

"No I'm mad!" I replied indignantly turning this way and that to prevent Solas from seeing my face as he attempted to lean around to view my expression.

He laughed lowly, catching my chin between his fingers and turning me back to him.

"I never slept with her Evelyn," Solas said seriously, staring me dead in the eye.

"But I saw you-"

"I know, but I never spent the night." He explained softly. "I was there early in the morning, just conducting business, nothing more. I hadn't had the chance to change from the previous night."

"Oh..." I said dumbly.

_Oh..._

He didn't sleep with her, he was being sincere I was sure of it.

_OH!_

So I'd been angry at him for no reason! It had all been some horrible misunderstanding.

_Oh no..._

I could feel the colour draining from my face and expression falling into a mask of appal and horror.

I almost had sex with The Iron Bull because of a foolish mix-up...

...

_I was a horrible person!_

I looked up Solas's striking face, his eyes sparkling with unvoiced amusement at my overactive mind and uncontrollable emotions.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me of late?" He asked softly clearly trying very hard not to smile. "Because you were jeal- mad at me."

I bit my lip guiltily.

".... Maybe."

He chuckled, the noise low and reverberating in his chest. It was both beautiful and enraging.

I glared reproachfully at him.

Solas stopped laughing but amusement still shone through. It was so rare to see the elf being light hearted, making it very difficult for me to stay indignant.

"I almost feel ashamed but I find I quite like this side of you da'len," he murmured, eyes turning dark and hungry. "Your envy of that woman's supposed dalliance with me just shows how much you care."

"I wasn't the one who punched a Qunari," I retorted narrowing my eyes.

Solas frowned expression turning dark.

"Yes the Qunari...." he hissed gripping the edges of the desk hard enough to cause concern for the structures well being."Care to explain that Evelyn?"

_Well this was embarrassing. I probably shouldn't have bought up my earlier moment of genius_.

I swallowed nervously and began to explain in a panicky rush.

"It's not what it looked like, well it was supposed to be and almost was but not because I like him or anything. I mean I do like Bull just not _'like like'_ you know. I just wanted to prove I could be as indifferent as you, make you as mad and upset as I was and Bull was a convenient option and well you know Bull he'd sleep with anyone so... It was stupid and petty and I realised how awful I was being as soon as we got in the tent. I was backing out of the whole thing just before you came in actually, except I didn't do it very well. He has a scary huge...uh...well, I panicked. Then I fell over. Then you showed up."

"Did he touch you?" Solas growled eyes hard.

"Only to check my ankle after I fell," I answered quickly before sending the Mage a firm look of reprimand. "And even if he did Solas it would have been my own fault, Bull's not to blame here I am."

"If you found out that merchant woman and I had been intimate and that I had been the one to initiate it, would you dislike her any less even?" he argued.

I opened my mouth to deny it but then realised I couldn't.

_That metaphorical whore!_

Solas raised a superior eyebrow and I glared at the smug asshole some more.

"This is different," I contended adamantly.

"It is not," he retorted.

"Yes it is! She's just some random elf lady. Bull is my friend."

"You're right, it's not the same. That makes things so much worse."

I growled in frustration and rolled my eyes.

"That's not what I meant! Bull was just... trying to be helpful."

"Oh I'm sure he wanted to be very helpful." Solas scoffed dramatically.

"He doesn't see me like that! He was just doing what I wanted."

"He was taking advantage!"

"Damn it Solas I don't want to fight about this!" I cried. "I can't be mad at you anymore! This last week or so has been.... horrible. I hated not having you around to talk to. I don't want to go back to that. Please..."

His face softened and he sighed. Without a word the Mage leaned forward and wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me into his chest and resting a reassuring hand on the back of my head.

"Alright da'len, no more arguing today," he murmured soothingly. "You have my word."

"Thank you," I sighed in relief, burying my face into his worn and rustic tunic.

The material was so soft and warm. Cocooned in his arms like this I felt safe and comforted surrounded by his earthy parchment smell, the faint sound of his steady heart beat beneath my ear and the feel of his breath grazing my neck as he leaned over me. I wiggled closer, winding my own arms hesitantly around his back to hold myself closer.

_This felt good. It felt right. I could stay here for a happy eternity and never want for more_.

But it was over all too soon when Solas pulled back, unfurling me from his arms to instead cup my face gently between both hands and raising it to look up at his. The elf lean down and rested his forehead against mine, closing his eyes and giving a small dry chuckle.

"What?" I asked hesitantly.

He smiled ruefully and run his thumb over the swell of my left check.

"To think we could have avoided all this excitement if we'd just spoken to each other."

My heart clenched with guilty pain.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, voice barely above a whisper and muffled by his chest.

"You are not the only one at fault," he offered kindly.

I shook my head.

"I was the one who jumped to conclusions, you didn't do anything wrong."

It was his turn to shake his head.

"I should have spoken to you sooner instead of keeping my distance after the festival."

His words made me think for a moment. After all, while I had been avoiding Solas it had been surprisingly easy to do considering he hadn't been around as much as normal. If he wasn't staying away because he'd found a lovely elf lady to occupy his time, then why had the Mage been so distant?

"Why did you stay away?" I asked tentatively.

"Because I'm a fool," Solas said looking over my face sadly, sharp eyes full of regret falling to my split lip. He traced the tiny wound with his thumb and spoke quietly. "Let me make it up to you."

I nodded shyly, feeling his tingling healing magic knit together the torn flesh of my lip. It took barely a few seconds then he brushed a chaste feather light kiss over his handy work.

"Anywhere else," he asked, voice dropping into a hoarse purr.

I swallowed dryly. I was actually covered in numerous, bumps bruises and scratches post my sparring lessons, fresh ones layered upon old injuries from other days. That's what happened when you agreed to fight demons for a living and weren't very good at it. Unless there was any big damage I tended to avoid wasting potions or my friends' magic, preferring to deal with the bruises and scratches at the end of the day in the privacy of my cabin with simple ointments and poultices I'd bought off Addan. The thought of Solas giving each and every one of them the same treatment he'd just given to my lip made me shudder pleasantly.

_Stop it Evie! Don't get greedy._

"My ankle," I admitted throatily, listing off the only injury really worth noting.

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards into a knowing smirk. With an accommodating tilt of his head he stood back, moving his hands down to my hips he slowly caressed my thighs through the thick material of my pants before trailing those clever hands down my legs as he dropped down to kneel by my dangling feet.

"This one I assume?" he asked lifting the bare foot, already having been de-shoed by Bull.

I nodded biting my lip as he run one knuckle under the arch of my foot. Solas's long fingers then slid up to examine the still swollen ankle, a small familiar crease of concentration appeared between his eyebrows.

"Just deep bruising," he announced. "Nothing to heal but I can ease the pain a little and make the recovery faster."

I nodded again, afraid if I spoke I'd sound like a phone sex worker, all breathy and wanton.

He set to work, gently messaging the aching area and sending small burst of cool magic into the damaged tissue, making it feel like something was fizzling and popping beneath my skin like soft drink bubbles. When he was done he looked up at to make sure I was watching before running his mouth softly over the inside of my ankle.

_Oh God have mercy, I was never going to be able to receive first aid from this man ever again without embarrassing myself._

"Anywhere else?" he asked lowly, already undoing the laces of my remaining boot.

"Uh..." My mouth had gone dry, my brain turned to useless mush. "N-nothing big, I don't think."

_Why was he taking that off?_

"Hmmm," Solas hummed thoughtfully as he removed the boot and quickly discarded my sock. "You don't sound so sure, I think I'll have to inspect for myself."

"Inspect?!" I squeaked nervously as he gracefully rouse to his feet like a deadly panther, hands never leaving my body as he ran them softly back up my legs to my waist, sliding them up under the material of my shirt to carefully stroke to soft skin above my waist line.

The shuddering gasp I let out at his touch barely sounded like my own.

"Yes," the elf replied hungrily leaning in to my ear and slowly pulling the lobe into his mouth for a quick nip before letting go and breathing heavily into the other ear. "Thoroughly."

_Holy shit!_

He began to lave kisses along my neck and jaw, distracting me while his fingers set to work unfastening my belt and untying the strings of my pants. When his task was complete he took hold of the thick material on either side of my hips and bunched it in his hands, rolling it down as far as it could go.

"Lift for me Ma' da'len." He ordered thickly, mouth still teasing along the underside of my chin.

I obeyed without hesitation, raising my backside of the desk just enough for him to peel my pants down to my knees, leaving my panties in place as he did.

"Good girl." He praised barely brushing the ends of his fingers against the newly exposed skin and standing back to remove the item of clothing completely.

_Thank God I'd been keeping them moisturised and hairless since returning to Haven. Or should that be thank Josephine seeing as she was the one who procured me the right creams?_

After tossing my soft leather pants to the side the Mage took a moment to drink in the sight of my exposed legs. Milky pale and curvier than any elfs, though much more toned than they used to be after all the time and effort I'd put into leaning to fight. But the shapelier pins came at a different cost, a cost mapped out clearly against the white skin in ugly patches of purple, blue, yellow, green and red.

I bit my lip in sudden discomfort and embarrassment, not used to being so exposed.

_And he hadn't even taken my top off yet!_

"Skinner did quite the number on you today," Solas murmured, tracing a fresh purpling bruise on my upper thigh with the pad of his thumb and letting a little of his magic sink into the tender muscles to help it mend.

"She did," I admitted shakily then smirked proudly, unable to stop myself. "And I still won!"

"Yes, yes you did." He agreed running booth hands up and down my legs in an almost unconscious gesture. "While I dislike seeing you hurt and having to fight I must admit; there is no thrill quite as enticing as watching you victorious and happy. That look on your face, I very rarely see you look proud and confident."

"I don't usually have much reason to be," I admitted with a shrug, pulling down the hem of my top to cover a bit more of my bare thighs.

Solas's hands caught mine and halted the movement, when I looked up at him his eyes were dark and intense.

"You have more reason to be prideful than most Evelyn," he said strongly. "And you don't have to hide from me."

I swallowed thickly and let go, feeling my face heat at the compliment.

The man in front of me smiled with approval than took hold of the fabric I'd just abandoned.

"May I?" he asked roughly.

There was no need to ask what it was he wanted, the elfs intent was clear as crystal. Forcing down my fear and insecurity I took a shaky breath and nodded.

"O-ok..."

Solas didn't give me a chance to rethink my decision, pulling my tunic up and over my head in one swift move and leaving me in nothing but my bra and panties. Scrunching my eyes tight I held tight to the desk top in an attempt to stop myself from covering my chest out of pure instinct.

_Tough it out Evie_ , I told myself. _If you stay strong you might just get to see him topless in return!_

His hands began to roam, gently sweeping over my neck and shoulders then down my arms in sweet caresses. He gradually moved on to my waist, kneading the soft skin there with his thumbs and trailing them further up, slower and slower until he brushed the underside of my breast through the thin material of the simplistic Inquisition supplied bra.

_What I wouldn't give for a lacy push up right about now!_

Skimming around the soft globes one of his clever hands instead went to rest on my sternum, tracing my minimal cleavage lightly before laying it flat, feeling my heart beat frantically against my chest wall.

Solas began to rasp out a few guttural words of elvish.

**"** Ir tune. Ir Ina'lan'ehn."

I forced down a moan and shudder. I didn't know what it was he was saying but it didn't matter, just the rolling tone of it was enough to drive me to the brink.

"Evelyn," he said quietly using his free hand to again turn my face to his. He looked me over intently before reaching around pulling the small leather tie from my hair, combing his fingers through the tangled waves, cradling the back of my head.

"So beautiful," he murmured, sharp eyes never leaving mine.

I blushed furiously. No one ever called me beautiful. Cute sometimes, pretty on occasion, beautiful never. Yet with the way this man was looking at me for once I actually felt it.

He made me feel beautiful.

Solas leaned in, slowly. Our breaths mingled, his mouth stopping just short of mine. A clear invitation and offer but he didn't press. He was giving me the choice. This time it was up to me to make the move. The ball was in my court.

I wanted to play.

I raised a hand, ignoring the way it trembled and cupped his strong sharp jaw, trailing my fingers up to the lobe of one pointed ear. I remember the first time I'd met him and had been so shocked I'd asked if they were real. Something so bizarre to me at the time but now was so familiar and beloved, his pointed ears, sharp elven features, intense piercing eyes....

_God he was handsome._

My fingers reached up further, nails grazing the shell of his ear until I got to the very tip where I rubbed the delicate point between thumb and finger.

Solas groaned low in his chest and leaned into my touch, closing his eyes in bliss, his hands tightening their hold on me.

_Heh... seems like he enjoyed that._

Not wanting to waste anymore time without his mouth on mine I moved in the rest of the distance and caught his full bottom lip between both of mine. At first I kissed him softly, cautiously and he let me, letting me explore the lines of his face with my hands and fingers, while my mouth memorised the shape and movement of his lips. When I began to feel a little more confident I ran my own tongue tentatively along the seam of his mouth, Solas opened for me with an eager sigh and slowly began to retake control of the kiss as our tongues danced. It was different from before. The frenzied lust from when we'd first entered the unused cabin was gone, only to be replaced by something slower and deeper, just as heady.

Twice as intense.

I felt his hands begin to move, to slide down my sides, caressing the skin of my back and shoulders, grasping shape of my body before settling at my waist and gently pulling me forward to the very edge of the desk so I was flush with his form, soft breasts pressed firmly against the unyielding planes of his chest.

His hardness cradled between my thighs.

_Oh boy._

Solas kissed me deeply and sweetly and I returned in kind. We only parted to draw quick breaths or to run chaste kisses along necks and collarbones, soft groans and breathless gasps echoing about the small cabin.

I needed more, so much more. I was aching.

Feeling bold my mouth explored down his neck to the hollow of his throat, enjoying the way he hissed and his breathing became ragged as I found sensitive areas to suck. My fun was suddenly halted by the appearance of his shirt material under my tongue.

_What the-? Oh no, nononono. I was not being stopped now, not by a piece of fabric._

Growling low in my chest in annoyance and I began to yank up the hem off his tunic in frustrated jerks only to have it snag on the long length of leather that usually wound around his waist.

"What are you-" Solas began to query sounding slightly dazed.

"It's in the way, loose it!" I demanded, fumbling to find the buckle.

He chuckled.

"Eager ma' da'len?" He rasped reaching down to undo the annoyance with ease.

I didn't bother to respond, focussing instead on pulling his now free tunic up and over his head so I could get to the skin beneath.

_.... Yum._

He was smooth, completely hairless, pale flawless skin pulled tight over defined lean muscles. It was cruel, just how perfect he was.

But for the moment he was mine and I intended to enjoy him thoroughly.

I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to the centre of his chest, letting my hands glide down his defined abs then back up to his pectorals until I came across the tight nubs at the middle, running my thumb over his left nipple in soft little circles.

Solas moaned my name threading a hand into my hair and bringing my face back to his for a heated kiss.

His hands continued to map out my shape, reaching up to slide the straps of my bra off my shoulders before pushing the material that covered my left breast to the side and cupping the soft mound gently. I gasped into his mouth, breath hitching as his own fingers began to play, twisting and pinching the small bud between thumb and finger. The action shot lashes of hot pleasure right down to my centre.

"Solas!"

"Turn about is far play da'len." He cooed, skilfully managing to undo and discard my bra completely.

_Evil bastard!_

In an effort to distract myself from my now very naked and uncovered chest I focussed myself on feeling up the Mages strong shoulders and back, running my nails over the taut muscles of his upper back and down lower to the slight dip above his sacrum. Caressing around his narrow hips then back, all the while dotting kisses over his shoulder and neck as he did the same to me.

Then my wandering hands went down further, trailing over that delectable rear.

_Damn._

Solas groan lowly and nipped at my shoulder his hips jerking forward in a tiny unconscious thrust.

_Oh double damn!_

I whimpered and rolled my hips back.

"AH!"

"Evelyn!" Solas gasped, hands trailing down to the swells of my backside and holding me firmer against him, giving another experimental thrust.

And another.

"Please..." I whined as we continued to grind against each other. "Solas, I need-"

I wasn't sure what it was exactly I needed, but I was sure as hell this man was the only one who could give it to me.

Solas lifted me, hands under my thighs keeping me flush to his front.

"Bed. Now!" he growled and began to walk towards the back corner of the room where a simple double bed had recently been set up, likely during the festival so the Inquisition could house more visitors.

I was lowered carefully onto the centre of the mattress, over heavy layers of soft blankets and sheets, the slates of the bed barely creaking at the new weight. Solas followed me down, hard body covering the length of mine as he continued to kiss and feel, rolling his hips into my centre every now and then making me cry out in need. Gradually his mouth moved down from my lips, to my neck, my clavicle then further down. Hands stroking and kneading my breasts as that wicked tongue of his found my right nipple. At first the elf teased, slowly licking and laving at the sensitive bud making low noises of pleasure and want while his long fingers took care of the other breast. Then he began to kiss and suck and nip.

I cried out hoarsely, hands going to his shoulders and neck to grip the Mage tighter, hips rising up to gain some kind of desperately needed friction.

"Felas da'len," he cautioned roughly, sliding a controlling hand to my waist to keep me still. "Be patient, I will give you what you want soon enough."

"Please," I begged throatily whining in disappointment as his mouth left to attend to my other breast. "Please, please Solas please! I need-"

"What do you need Evelyn," he rasped, moaning into my chest as my nails scored the back of his neck.

I gasped wordlessly, unable to voice the longing I felt and instead tried to lift my hips up far enough to grind against him. Solas chuckled low in his throat and splayed his hand out across my lower belly, keeping me in place.

The low noise of pure frustration I released was far from polite but I was beyond caring.

So I leant down, almost sitting myself upright and dislodging Solas from my chest as I grasped the back of his head and licked up the length of his long pointed ear. He stiffened in surprise, breath stuttering in his chest. Then I took the point into my mouth and sucked.

Solas moaned as his eyes rolled back into his head.

I smirked.

_That's right you jerk! I can make you horny too! Now hurry up and touch me properly!_

He looked up, slowly, eyes dark as pitch and ravenous. My smirk fell.

_Oh fuck._

"Such impatience da'len," he murmured wickedly. "Did you want me to do something?"

There was something almost menacing about how he said that.

"Uh.. . yes, well... maybe?"

I wasn't about to actually out right say what it was I wanted him to do, besides I was pretty sure he already knew.

_I mean Jesus Christ how could he not?! I was basically trying to dry hump him._

He hummed thoughtfully and placed both of his long narrow hands on my waist, holding me down firmly. I swallowed dryly, all the moisture seemingly disappeared to gather elsewhere, somewhere lower down. Solas's eyes held my own, daring me to look away as he began to place slow open mouthed kisses along my ribs then down my navel, his tongue flicking out to tease while he made hungry little noises. Yet as amazing as that felt I was being held from most of his body, the Mages hands and mouth the only things touching me in any way. And I wanted, needed more than that.

I whined and wiggled, rubbing my thighs together in some mindless desperate bid for release. Solas's hands tightened threateningly.

"Da'len, be still." He warned.

I stilled with a reluctant submissive whimper and could feel him smile against my belly.

_Smug son of a-_

Then his mouth went lower and lower.

I felt my eyes widen in sudden understanding.

_No! He wasn't about to... was he?_

He began to nuzzle softly into my skin just below my belly then looked up just as he placed a brief kiss over my panties and took a deep inhale.

_OMIGOD HE WAS!_

"S-Solas?!"

"Was this where you wanted me Evelyn?" he all but purred, one hand moving down to palm me through the thin material.

I suddenly lost the ability to breathe.

That hand searched as he began to kiss the inside of my thigh, the long fingers dipping beneath my waist band, through the short curls between my legs and down.

_Oh,Oh...OH!_

The low growl of approval rippled through his chest as his fingers explored my centre, parting and sliding, circling that sensitive bundle of nerves but not quite touching.

"So wet for me," Solas groaned, voice raspy guttural.

I gasped. Gripping the sheets in my hands as if my life depended on it while my head swam and heat began to pool low in my stomach like liquid fire.

_Oh God!_

"You smell divine," he growled, removing his fingers and raising them to his mouth.

_Oh Maker!_

His tongue came out laving a long line up his coated digits as he savoured them, letting out a heated groan as his eyes closed in delight.

The sight was as mesmerising at it was embarrassing.

_I can't believe he just did that..._

_Why was it so freaking hot?!_

When his eyes opened again I felt completely paralysed beneath the intense stare, dark, ravenous and animalistic.

"Solas?" I whispered questioningly.

"Mine," he answered simply.

In a motion almost to smooth to be felt and quick to be seen the Mage took hold of my panties and removed them, leaving me completely bare to him. I had no time to feel self conscious as the moment the thin material was free from my body if was replaced by Solas's eager mouth and skilled fingers.

I cried out hoarsely, biting down desperately on the fleshy part of my hand to muffle some of the noise.

I could feel it all, his hot breathe fanning over sensitive skin with each gasp or moan, the wet stroke of his tongue against my folds, the confident press and pinch of his fingers against my clit. It was pure pleasure, hot and molten swirling in my core while sudden shocks of lightning would set my body trembling, driving my nerve endings wild as I squirmed helplessly beneath the onslaught. It was all too much.

"Oh God, Solas! I-I..."

I couldn't think, I could barely stop myself from rutting up against his face.

Solas let out a string of heated elvish.

"Mar rodhe ir’on!" 

His tongue plunged deep.

I screamed.

"Please!" I whined desperately. "Need... I need..."

Then I felt it, his finger circling my entrance, barely dipping inside before retreating back and circling again.

_That!_

That was what I needed. I was aching and unfilled, inner muscle clenching around nothing but needing something to take away that emptiness! Needing him.

"I know, I know Ma’haurasha," he soothed lowly. "Soon but not yet. You're not ready yet Evelyn."

_Not ready? I felt like I was going to explode! How could I not be ready?_

I swallowed and panted trying to lift my hips and encourage him to go deeper.

"Don't tease," I begged.

"This isn't teasing da'len," Solas rasped. "This is preparing. I will not have you hurting while I take you. I want you crying in ecstasy not pain."

I whimpered pathetically but knew it was a losing battle to try and hurry him. The Mage was in control, he would not let me do anything that would cause me discomfort, even when being completely overwhelmed with desire he was trying to look out for me. I had to trust him, let him set the pace, because fighting him was not going to get me anywhere. I had no choice.

Forcing myself to relax I let go, let my body go limp and pliant, relenting all control over to him.

"Good girl," Solas growled in approval and continued on his torturous pace. He pushed me to the very edge of my sanity before backing off just enough to keep me whole, repeating the process over and over until finally one long finger slide inside in a slow continuous push.

We both groaned at the feel.

"Fennedhis, you are so tight! So very warm."

I was too busy exalting in the feel of his touch to respond, the way the intrusion pressed and searched, rubbing against my sensitive inner walls, stretching and filling me. I sighed and gasped moving my hips in the tiniest of motions and clenched my muscles experimentally feeling a rush of intense pleasure as a reward.

Solas's moaned softly.

"That's it ma' da'len, just feel me. Enjoy what I give you."

He set his mouth back down to my clit and sucked it gently, fucking me with his finger while he alternated licking and sucking the surrounding receptive area. His free hand still at my waist, holding me steady, grounding me with reassuring squeezes and calming caresses. The heat began to build in my centre, my stomach tightening to the point of pain. Soon another finger was added, then a third spreading me wider. My breathing became quick and laboured and his pace quickened, wet noises and moans echoing from below my waist while I gasped and shuddered. So close to what I needed but unable to let go.

"Oh, Oh God Solas! Please, please...uh, I...I can't!"

"Ha’mi’in Evelyn," he rasped looking up from between my thighs stormy eyes fixed on mine. "Lasa em tua rosas’da’din."

An abrupt twist of his hand had his fingers hitting deep inside me, pressing hard against something that made me see white, the heat boiled over, exploding outward, engulfing everything . I arched, trembling and wailing as the powerful orgasm washed over me like a tidal wave leaving echoes of rapture in the form of body shuddering after quakes.

_Oh.... wow..._

I felt weightless, coming down slowly from my euphoria I was barely aware of who I was let alone where I was. So dazed and content it was hard to focus. So when the pale naked form of a man crawled back up my body murmuring my name it took me a few moments to get my addled mind to function.

"Solas," I sighed reaching for his face as he came in closer. "My Solas, that.... you... wow..."

"Ma da'len," he moaned capturing my mouth in an urgent kiss. "Ar isalan na. Let me take you."

I whimpered and returned the kiss with equal fever, tasting myself on his lips. There was no way I'd deny this glorious man anything after what he'd just given me. Amazingly enough even after such an intense release I could already feel the slow stirrings of want low in my belly. Running my hands over his shoulders and down his back I was pleased to find his pants where no longer in place to stop me from grasping one of his tight perfect glutes and pulling him in close. Hitching one leg up over his hip I rocked myself upwards feeling his hard erect length rub against my core.

_Oh YES!_

Solas let out a low guttural groan and I sighed contently, enjoying the way he slid between my folds, long, thick and smooth.

I leaned up and lazily nipped at his ear, loving the way his breath caught in his chest and his hips stuttered as he ground into my wetness.

"I'm yours," I whispered in his ear. "I want you."

He didn't wait.

Taking hold of my hips he guided his man hood inside with one slow thrust and a hoarse cry of satisfaction. I gasped and whimpered as he filled and stretched me further than his fingers had prepared for, it hurt a little. Clenching my eyes tight my nails drew lines across the elfs pale shoulders as he gradually sheathed himself to the hilt. Once completely in he stopped, burying his face against my throat as his shoulder heaved and shook with some untold strain.

"So good," he hissed. "You feel so good, Evelyn!"

I shifted, testing my limits as the discomfort eased and clenching my inner muscles to better feel the man inside me.

Solas groaned lowly and grasp tight to my hips.

_Oh that was wonderful!_

"Do not tempt me Ma’haurasha," he growled darkly. "I will not be able to last."

"Sorry," I whispered. "You just feel so...'

I rolled my hips upwards again and whimpered.

_Yes... so right._

Unable to hold back any longer he began to slide out then push back in, sinking long and deep into my warmth, finding a rhythm that worked for us both. I held on, clinging to his neck and back as he wrapped one strong arm around my waist, angling my hips, while the other stroked lovingly up my side and across my chest. For a while he took me slow and steady, revelling in the feel of our new connection. He kissed, he stroked and sucked, tenderly and thoroughly I was loved. When his pace started to quicken and his breathing became heavy and uneven I began to feel the familiar heat congeal in my centre, quicker and more fluid than my first release. His hand tangled in my hair at the base on my neck as he kissed me deeply, murmuring broken pleas in Elvish and English as he began a punishing tempo, the force of his penetrations hitting deeper and deeper. The arm at my waist moved to position my other leg so they were both wrapped high around his waist changing the angle of his cock so each roll of his hips hit that perfect place within.

I ground out his name, nails digging into his shoulders. I was beyond words and seemingly so was he, only able to express our pleasure in grunts, moans and gasps of air.

_Oh, yes please again... God, Maker, Andraste. Anyone!_

My orgasm hit me hard and fast when Solas reached between our writhing bodies and pressed his fingers into that little bundle of nerves, sending a few short burst of cold tingling magic into my core and setting me alight like a firework.

Unable to scream I shuddered and whimpered in his arms while he called out my name, body arching and muscles spasming, clenching tight around him as I came.

Solas gave a few more stuttering thrust before following me over the edge with a short strained grunt. Exhausted we both collapsed back onto the bed.

I wanted to hold him, kiss him. Thank him over and over again for what I'd just been given. But I couldn't. I was beyond spent, unable to lift even a finger. Everything felt soft and floaty and peaceful.

I'd never felt so utterly complete and content in my life.

As sleep began to drag me under I was vaguely aware of Solas pulling me close and sliding us both under the blankets. A sweet, slow kiss to my forehead and some gravely words were the last thing I knew before the Fade claimed me.

"Evelyn, Ma vhen'an."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

 

 

I didn't stay asleep for long, just long enough for Solas to light a fire and neatly pile our discarded clothes on desk it seemed. Yet when I opened my eyes it was to find myself draped comfortably across his chest with my leg tangled between his while he lazily stroked my naked back with the tips of his fingers.

He looked down as me, eyes back to their normal piercing cerulean blue, a very relaxed and pleased smile gracing his lips.

I blinked up at him, felt my cheeks heat and buried my face in his chest in embarrassment.

_Omigod, that just happened!_

I felt his chuckle reverberate through his chest, the vibrations tickling my naked breasts where they pressed against his skin.

"Don't hide from me da'len," he said voice smooth and flowing as carefully played with a lock of my hair.

I looked up shyly and my heart stuttered.

_God that face of his..._

"Hi," I mumbled awkwardly.

"Hi," he mimicked a lot more eloquently, reaching out to stroke my cheek. "How do you feel?"

I stretched out a little, taking inventory.

_Tired, giddy, pleasantly sore, content, kind of shocked, beyond euphoric , thoroughly fucked..._

"Good," I answered, feeling myself blush some more. "I'm... good. You?"

He smirked.

"Good."

"Oh that's... uh, good." I said lamely doubt beginning to rear its ugly head. "Was it... I mean was I...?"

"Good?" he finished for me.

I nodded looking away in embarrassment; pretty sure I'd gotten a bit too carried away more than once during our... whatever that was. And he seemed to have done most of the work. It appeared liked he'd been enjoying it at the time but I was so consumed with my own needs I might not have realised his weren't being met.

_What if I was terrible and he faked it?!_  

Solas shifted, pulling me up so I was sitting atop his abdomen. I flailed about for a moment, hurriedly dragging a sheet up to cover myself with while the Mage sat himself upright beneath me. Leaning forward he caught my mouth in a slow sweet kiss.

"You were exquisite," he rasped when he pulled away, leaving me dazed and grinning like a goof.

_Heh... exquisite. He said I was exquisite. Maybe I should put that on my business card: Evelyn Treval, University student, Otherworlder, Herald of Andraste, closer of Rifts, exquisite in bed._

"You were pretty sensational yourself," I praised coyly.

"Is that so?" the Mage quipped looking not at all surprised.

I glared half heartedly.

_Smug asshole_.

....

_Ok it was kind of deserved._

"Soooo," I said slowly looking properly about the unused cabin for the first time. "We should probably get out of here soon right?"

"I see no reason to rush," the elf said relaxing back into the bed. "No one uses this place; it's too far away from the village."

"People would have seen us come in here," I worried aloud, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with knowledge that by now most of the Inquisition would probably know I'd just spent half the morning banging the resident Fade expert. "Cassandra could storm in at any moment and drag me off to some meeting or lesson I've probably forgotten about."

"She could try." Solas purred, sliding a hand under my sheet to caress my naked hip.

I raised a sceptical eyebrow and grinned. It wasn't that Solas was weak; I knew he was powerful. But Cassandra was an absolute beast! No one got between her and one of my lessons.

"Somebody's feeling brave."

"I put a ward on the door."

"Oh... that was clever of you." I said dumbly, having not even thought of using his magic to give us some extra privacy.

_When had he had the chance to do that?_

"I didn't want anybody interrupting and seeing in you such a state," he stated pulling me down to lay atop him once more, eyes darkening and hands roaming down to my rear. "That's for me alone."

I flushed, feeling a little pleased he was being so protective.

"Little possessive Solas," I teased trying to keep the mood light. The sex had been good, mind blowing actually, but I wasn't exactly up for another round so soon.

He frowned, expression turning a mixture of hurt and anger.

"I was sure I'd made my thoughts on sharing you with other men quite clear Evelyn."

_Oh no, I hadn't meant it like that._

"You did," I placated leaning forward and cupping his face. "There is no one else. I'm all yours Solas."

I kissed him, asking for his forgiveness for my careless words and he accepted. For several long moments we just lay there, touching and kissing and admiring each other. After awhile the demands of the outside world grew too much to ignore and we dressed in comfortable silence, stealing fleeting glances and small touches.

As I was sitting on the bed pulling on my boot and getting distracted by the sight of my handsome Mage doing up the ties of his tight form fitting breaches a sudden thought came to me.

"You know, you may have _me_ Solas...." I chirped happily, waiting until he looked my direction before holding out my naked right foot and continuing. "But Bull still has _my_  boot and sock, which means we'll need to drop by his tent on the way back."

The look of absolute horror on his serene face had me giggling hysterically until the elf crossed the room and drove me back down to the bed in a desperate bid to stop me from visiting the Qunari. It didn't take much to convince me.

Turns out I was up for one or two more rounds after all.

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> "Ma" - My  
> "Ma’ahsa" - My Woman.  
> "Ir tune. Ir Ina'lan'ehn." - So Soft. So beautiful.  
> "Felas da'len" - Slow/ calm baby.  
> "Mar rodhe ir’on!" - You taste delicious!  
> "Ma’haurasha" - My Honey.  
> "Fennedhis" - Elf Swear! Probably fuck, let's go with that.  
> "Ha’mi’in" - Relax.  
> "Lasa em tua rosas’da’din." - Let me make you cum.  
> "Ar isalan na." - I need you.  
> "Ma vhen'an ." - My Heart.  
> Once again the elven words I've used I got from Project Elvhen by FenxShiral. It's a fabulous resource for anyone writing a DA fanfic, so credit goes to them :)
> 
>  
> 
> There! Done! Finally! It is so hard to write first person smut! I hope you lovely readers enjoyed. If you liked my work then please check out the original story More than a Dream. It's a slow burn but maybe this short piece might give a bit of insight into what's to come and more incentive to bear with the long plot. While it wouldn't fit in with the original story I'm glad I did this, its almost like a bit of a test drive to see how my romance writing is received... anyway  
> Thank you so much for reading  
> Please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you thought. Or bookmark me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) What did you think?  
> Please leave a Kudos or a comment if you like what I have so far. They mean the world to me. I'd love to hear thoughts or suggestions.  
> Part 2 will be up in the next few days.  
> In the meantime feel free to take a look at the original story that explains Evie and her situation in more detail. Its a slow burn but it'll be worth it. You can find it through my profile.  
> Extra big thanks to Kinako again for giving me this idea and to all those who have supported the other story. Love you guys, your amazing.


End file.
